El digimental de los sentimientos Segunda parte
by The Mystic Blue
Summary: Bien aqui la segunda parte.
1. El valor en llamas

**Disclaimers: **Digimon no me pertenece

**El digi****mental de los sentimientos. (Segunda parte de los reflejos del corazón)**

**Capitulo I: **El valor en llamas.

Davis, no era muy buen líder al principio, pero con el tiempo fue mejorando su estrategia, a veces exigía muchas cosas, y algunas de ellas no se podían cumplir. Pero a pesar que con algunos de sus compañeros no se llevaba de lo mejor, siempre trato ser un buen ejemplo para el equipo, claro y la mayoría de las veces no lo lograba.

Cuando ingreso al digimundo, el chico era algo torpe, pero no por eso tonto. Además aunque para muchas de las personas de la vida real no lo creyeran, Davis no era tan egoísta como se reflejaba. Pues siempre estaba para dar la vida por sus amigos y seres queridos. No importaba en la situación más peligrosa que se encontrase, siempre iba a luchar por los demás.

Puede que Davis, fuera muy celoso y posesivo, pero nunca se rendía, otra característica de valor, puede que cuando maduro a lo largo del tiempo en el digimundo, se puso a pensar que con su carácter, como fue que Kari nunca lo echo a patadas de su lado, pero el chico era bastante persistente, y si había una palabra que Davis conocía era el rendirme. Y si es que el niño era bastante fantasioso algunas veces, un ejemplo de eso cuando quería que Veemon evolucionara a una forma inexistente de Angemon, o cuando buscaba métodos algo absurdos para obtener la atención de la castaña.

Es por eso, en realidad que Davis, obtuvo el digimental del valor. De el pelirrojo se decía que era un idiota, un despistado e indiferente, por a veces nunca analizar por completo una situación, y sobretodo un celoso. Pero Davis, aunque fuera todo eso, era un chico de corazón puro. Pues, no se llevaba bien con los otros digielegidos, pero si había algo que Davis no poseía, era el rencor, siempre ayudaba a sus amigos por lo más mal que se llevasen, y cuando fue el primero en integrar a Ken, después de la primera gran batalla.

_Si, definitivamente Davis, era el valor en llamas. A pesar de todo lo que se pensaba de el. _

_**Fin.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _Bien, después de leer este capitulo, quizás podrían pensar que Davis, me cae mal. Pues no es así, lo intente reflejar de la mejor manera posible al igual que Joe. Pues notaran (según yo), el capi esta medio raro, pues se debe a que me costo mucho manejar el personaje, y además que el chico es combinación de personajes (Tai y Matt). Como Davis también posee el digiegg de la amistad. No salieron muchas cosas para el digiegg del valor, y entonces trate de ver el por que la razón que lo obtuvo. Y hay muchos detalles de Davis que van más, con el digiegg de la amistad que con este. _

_Otro gran detalle, también en el último capitulo de la primera parte, mencione de hacer los capis mas largos, y sinceramente creo que solo con algunos quizás pueda lograrlo. Bueno gracias por leer._


	2. La amistad perdurable

**Capitulo II: La amistad perdurable.**

* * *

Quizás fuera un poco egoísta, y le costaba entender a sus familiares y amigos. No tenía muy claro el porque poseía todas las cosas que tenía. El simplemente lo dejaba estar y ya. Pues no le gustaba darle vueltas innecesarias a todo, prefería ser conciso y directo.

Antes de ingresar al digimundo, su vida tal vez no era un edén, pero si era mucho más pacifica que después de la entrada a aquel lugar tan misterioso, el que todavía no le mostraba todas sus verdades ocultas.

Davis era un chico algo duro, fuerte y muy terco. Por lo que difícilmente tenia amigos, y por lo mismo prefería a veces estar solo. Pero su orgullo y arrogancia, nunca dejaban que se demostrase un poco más amigable.

El no era la típica persona tímida que suele tener poca confianza y mucho respeto. El tenía mucha confianza y poco respeto hacia muchas cosas. Lo que muchas veces hacia que saliera bien parado en algunas situaciones, y en otras no.

Todas esas cualidades, que si se requieren en una persona, y que muchos quisieran tener, harían de Davis un chico: inmaduro, infantil y egoísta. Y en algunas ocasiones celoso, posesivo y hasta caprichoso.

Probablemente le abra dado gusto ser el líder del grupo. Pero nunca se dio cuenta de que para ser el líder de un grupo era mucho más que tener fuerza y decisión. Eran palabras que nunca se paseaban en la mente de Davis.

Compañerismo y Amistad.

Quizás las únicas veces que vio esas cualidades fueron cuando Tai hizo todo lo posible para salvar a Agumon de aquel engranaje negro. Y cuando TK arriesgo su vida para salvar a Patamon.

Eso era algo que ni el haría.

El ni siquiera podía verse a el mismo salvando la vida de Vmon, quien era su propio digimon, y por ende a alguien al que le podría decir ''Amigo''.

Le costaba crear lazos con las personas.

Sin darse cuenta, dañaba a el ser que era el más cercano a el. Quien confiaba plenamente en el quien creía...

%ía ser su amigo.

Y es que la palabra amistad, no estaba precisamente en su diccionario.

Podía tener confianza en todo lo que lo requería. Pero no en la amistad, el no tenía amigos. Mejor dicho el no necesitaba amigos.

O eso era lo que el decía, para no tener que admitir que no tenía amigos por su forma de ser.

Pese a todos sus defectos Davis no era rencoroso, y esa fue la razón por la que acepto a Ken en el equipo sin poner ningún tipo de objeción.

Y el corazón de Ken y el de Davis se unieron. Y por eso fue posible logra la DNA digievolucíon.

Por todo lo que habían pasado juntos el fue capaz de decir. Voy a ayudarlo por que es mi único amigo.

El fue su primer amigo, claro después de Vmon.

Recordó una vez en la que Matt en una de las reuniones que los digielegidos hacían. Les contaba de un chico que era frío y solitario, al que le costaba hacer amigos. Y también no entendía porque poseía un emblema que no le correspondía.

Finalmente nunca supo quien era ese chico.

Quizás el Digiegg si se lo merecía después de todo.

Gracias a el comenzó a madurar.

Si la amistad es valorada puede llegar a ser una amistad perdurable en la vida de las personas.

* * *

**Notas:** Seis meses después vuelvo con la actualización de esta historia. Bueno más vale tarde que nunca xD. Ojala les haya gustado. Chao.


End file.
